What I Finally Knew
by daffodila
Summary: "Kau pulang ke Konoha bukan sesuai dengan keinginanmu, ya?" / Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tak ingin Sasuke jauh darinya. Namun ia tak ingin menjadi egois, pun tak ingin menjadi alasan bagi Sasuke untuk memenjarakan dirinya di tempat yang tak ia kehendaki. / Untuk #3PATWSasuSaku home, abandoned, sky


"Kau melamun lagi."

"Aku—"

"Jangan mengelak, _Forehead._ Kau selalu begitu setiap kali punya kesempatan melirik ke pintu gerbang Desa Konoha."

Sakura membuang muka mendengar perkataan Ino. Ingin menyangkal, tapi rasanya itu salah. Ia sadar bahwa ada yang ia harapkan dari gerbang itu. Harapan akan seseorang yang kembali pulang, menginjak tanah Konoha melewati gerbang satu-satunya. Seseorang yang berjanji akan menemuinya segera. Dan seseorang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tak percaya kau sesetia itu," kata Ino. Ia memandang Sakura yang masih tak mau memalingkan wajahnya kembali. "Kupikir kau harus lebih realistis, sedikit saja," tambahnya.

Kali ini, Sakura baru mau memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ino. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, berniat menyergah kata-kata Ino. Tapi perhatiannya terbelah dua, ketika ia melihat setitik jawaban dari harapannya di balik tubuh sahabatnya itu.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Sudah kubilang, Sasuke-_kun _pasti pulang," katanya dengan tenang. Suaranya begitu jernih, membuat Ino membuang jauh prediksi bahwa Sakura berbohong.

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Sakura yang justru malah berjalan melewati dirinya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, mencari tahu apa yang membuat Sakura berjalan ke sana. Matanya membulat tak percaya, Sakura memang tidak berbohong.

Sakura menjaga langkahnya agar tenang. Adrenalin di dalam tubuhnya memaksa untuk berlari, namun ia tak ingin begitu. Ia ingin menikmati kenyataan bahwa apa yang selama ini ia tunggu sudah tersuguh di depan matanya, menyusup ke dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan standar diterapkan

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk tantangan **3 Prompts After The War (#3PATWSasuSaku) **

**prompts: Home, abandoned, sky**

Enjoy reading! :3

.

.

.

Sasuke masih tidak yakin. Pilihannya untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya mungkin benar, tapi apakah akibatnya akan sama benar?

Kembali ke Konoha sama saja seperti membuka album kenangan, yang mana membuat ia kembali terperosok ke dalam masa lalunya yang kelam. Ditambah lagi dengan pandangan para penduduk desa yang bukan ninja, yang mungkin masih tetap menganggapnya sebagai seorang penghianat dan barangkali akan berteriak jika mendapati dirinya di sekitar mereka. Kesadaran tinggi bahwa ia tak pernah menyandang status pahlawan membuat ia bisa berpikir begitu.

Dan apakah ia masih memiliki tempat di sana? Ia tahu distrik Uchiha sudah hancur bersamaan dengan seluruh bangunan yang ada di Konoha saat invasi Pain lalu, namun adakah satu orang saja yang mengusulkan untuk pembangunan kembali distrik Uchiha di saat bangunan runtuh lainnya sedang di bangun? Jika memang ada, orang itu pasti bodoh. Untuk apa juga dibangun kembali, jika satu-satunya keturunan Uchihanya saja memiliki potensi besar untuk tak pernah kembali lagi ke Konoha.

Gerbang desa yang menjulang tinggi mulai masuk ke dalam penglihatannya. Keraguan yang sempat menggerogoti hatinya kini luntur begitu saja. Di gerbang yang jaraknya masih cukup jauh dengan dirinya itu seakan-akan menampilkan sebuah kilas balik. Ada Kakashi dan Sakura, juga dirinya sendiri. Itu lah saat pertama ia menginjak tanah Konoha lagi setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi _missing-nin_ dan terakhir kali sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengembara. Dan di saat itu pula ia berjanji akan kembali pada satu orang yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari kesendirian. Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

Janji itu mempercepat langkah kakinya, memantapkan hatinya, dan menghilangkan segala keraguannya untuk pulang.

Penjaga gerbang masih sama seperti yang ia ingat terakhir kali. Kotetsu dan Izumo langsung beranjak dan menghalau jalan masuk ketika mendapati Sasuke berjalan ke arah desa. Langkah Sasuke pun terhenti.

"Uchiha," Izumo mendesis pelan. Matanya meniti seseorang yang pernah berniat menghancurkan tanah kelahirannya sendiri ini. Sementara Sasuke diam saja, merasa tidak ada hal yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" Kali ini Kotetsu yang bersuara.

Seperti apa yang ia duga sebelumnya, kepulangannya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan di mata banyak orang. Nyatanya, kepulangannya ini tak memiliki arti selain penepatan janji.

"Aku hanya mau pulang," jawabnya tenang tanpa beban.

"Apa?" sahut Kotetsu dan Izumo bersamaan, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Kalian sudah mendengarnya tadi."

Kotetsu dan Izumo saling pandang, sama-sama tak yakin dengan tujuan Sasuke yang kelewat sederhana. Keduanya tampak menimbang-nimbang untuk memutuskan mengizinkan Sasuke masuk ke desa atau tidak. Keselamatan desa berada di tangan mereka. Mengizinkan seseorang selain penduduk desa untuk masuk selalu memiliki proses yang berkelit. Meskipun Sasuke pernah menjadi penduduk desa, di mata mereka pemuda berambut hitam ini tetaplah seorang mantan kriminal yang patut diwaspadai.

"Kalian tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Suara seorang gadis membuat Izumo dan Kotetsu memutar tubuhnya. Gadis itu adalah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum, lalu berusaha meyakinkan lagi, "Ia hanya mau pulang. Benar kan, Sasuke-_kun_? Dengan kalian mengizinkan ia masuk tak akan menyebabkan hal buruk, aku bisa menjamin itu."

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Gurat keraguan masih terpampang jelas di wajah kedua penjaga gerbang desa Konoha itu. Mulut Izumo terbuka, hendak menyuarakan protesnya. Namun Sakura cepat-cepat menyambar, "Percayalah padaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Bagaimana pun juga, Sakura adalah salah satu orang yang bisa dipercaya di Konoha. Ia banyak berperan dalam pembangunan desa. Mungkin tak ada salahnya percaya padanya, toh Sakura juga tak mungkin memposisikan Konoha ke dalam bahaya. Kedua penjaga gerbang itu saling pandang lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau boleh masuk, Uchiha."

"_Okaerinnasai, _Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura sembari tersenyum tulus.

Segala kerinduan yang membuncah di hatinya kini menyebar di permukaan dadanya. Apa yang dihadapinya kini adalah sebuah kenyataan, bukan lagi bunga tidur atau bayangan yang muncul saat ia tengah melamun.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali merasakan kehangatan seperti sebelum hatinya menjadi benar-benar dingin saat ia tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan. Dan orang pertama yang membuatnya merasakan itu lagi adalah Sakura.

Sasuke menentukan destinasi selanjutnya adalah kantor Hokage. Sakura menawarkan diri untuk mengantar ke sana dan meninggalkan Ino, yang mana tidak ditolak oleh Sasuke dan menyebabkan Ino menggerutu kesal.

Tatapan dari penduduk desa seharusnya mengintimidasi Sasuke, namun nyatanya tidak. Hatinya yang sejak lama diatur untuk tak acuh terhadap banyak hal membuatnya begitu. Pun adanya Sakura di sisinya, yang kembali membuat penduduk desa yakin tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi cukup dengan senyum yang gadis itu lontarkan.

Gadis itu tampak bahagia. Tak mungkin hal buruk akan terjadi di balik kebahagiaan gadis itu. Dan semua orang tahu, penyebab kebahagiaan itu adalah lelaki yang kini berjalan bersisian dengannya.

Pintu menuju kantor Hokage kini sudah ada di hadapan keduanya. Sakura memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya secara perlahan. Ia menundukkan kepala bermaksud memberi hormat, lalu berkata, "Selamat siang, Kakashi-sen—maksudku Rokudaime-sama."

"Sakura. Ada apa?"

Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam kantor Hokage. Kakashi menaikkan alisnya, lalu tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya. "Kau kembali, Sasuke."

Ada banyak kata-kata yang tersangkut di tenggorokan Sasuke. Ia ingin mengutarakan semuanya. Tapi, "Ya," hanya itu yang terucap.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan menetap di sini?"

"Ya. Semacam itu," jawabnya.

Kakashi terdiam sebentar. Menimbang-nimbang sebuah keputusan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit untuk diambil.

"Kau akan tinggal di mana? Belum ada pembangunan ulang bagi distrik Uchiha."

Sasuke mengembuskan napas hingga menimbulkan suara, sekali lagi dugaannya tepat. "Kalau begitu, izinkan aku tinggal di apartemen kosong."

"Silakan. Kau boleh mencari sendiri apartemen yang mau kau tempati."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak kepulangan Sasuke. Dan Sakura tak pernah luput dari mengisi hari-hari Sasuke. Namun hari ini ada yang berbeda. Ia merasa ada yang salah, tepatnya dirinya yang merasa bersalah. Ia takut Sasuke kembali hanya untuk memenuhi janjinya, bukan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Baru saja ia sadari bahwa hari-hari Sasuke tak pernah dihiasi wajah bahagia, bahkan wajah tanpa beban pun tidak. Air wajahnya masih sama seperti saat perang dan sebelumnya. Tak ada kelegaan di matanya. Dan itu kembali menimbulkan gagasan yang logis jika dipautkan dengan kenyataan: Sasuke belum bisa terlepas dari kebenciannya terhadap Konoha, meskipun kebencian itu hanya sedikit. Hal itu menjawab dengan telak pertanyaan mengapa Sasuke lebih memilih menjadi pengembara ketimbang menetap di tanah kelahirannya sendiri.

Sakura mengembuskan napas lelah dan menatap langit. Ia menumpu kedua tangannya pada pagar pembatas di dataran tertinggi Konoha itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa keberadaan Sasuke di ruang lingkupnya akan menimbulkan hal selain kelegaan.

Suara derap langkah dari sebelah kanan Sakura membuat ia menoleh. Itu Sasuke. Bibir Sakura terkatup, ingin menyapa tetapi rasa bersalah itu membuatnya enggan.

"Sakura," sapa Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sasuke-_kun_." Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah langit. Embusan angin, hangatnya cahaya matahari, dan keheningan menjadi hal-hal yang mengiringi mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, ia bisa menangkap ada nada yang tak biasa dari panggilannya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Ada sedikit keraguan untuk melontarkan pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir ini terus berputar di benaknya dan membuat ia merasa tak nyaman, namun akhirnya ia meyakinkan diri.

"Kau pulang ke Konoha bukan sesuai dengan keinginanmu, ya?" Sakura tak memutus pandangannya dari langit, terlalu takut untuk menatap kedua mata Sasuke.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ia mengatur napasnya, lalu berkata, "Kau tahu apa yang Konoha lakukan pada klanku."

Kedua bola mata hijau Sakura membulat, kali ini ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. "Jadi kau terpaksa?" Rasa bersalah yang sedari tadi ia rasakan kini semakin membesar.

"Aku ... hanya merasa di sini bukan tempatku. Kau tahu sendiri sebanyak apa kesalahan besar yang sudah aku perbuat."

Bahu Sakura menegang. Jawaban dari Sasuke kembali membuatnya terkejut. Ia menatap Sasuke lama, bibirnya bergetar. Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke langit.

"Sasuke-_kun, _kau sudah menepati janjimu. Kaubilang kau akan menemuiku segera dan kau sudah melakukan hal itu," kata Sakura. Kali ini ia menunduk dan memandang desa. "Kau boleh pergi lagi kapanpun kau mau."

"Hn."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya mendengar gumaman Sasuke yang ia interpretasikan sebagai 'ya'. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tak ingin Sasuke jauh darinya. Namun ia tak ingin menjadi egois, pun tak ingin menjadi alasan bagi Sasuke untuk memenjarakan dirinya di tempat yang tak ia kehendaki. Lagipula, apa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan jika hati Sasuke tak pernah berada di sini?

Dan tepat keesokan harinya, Sasuke tak menghampirinya saat ia sedang menikmati jam kosong di dataran tertinggi Konoha, tak seperti biasanya. Ia tak lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke sudah pergi lagi. Kali ini ia tak akan mencari dan mengejarnya, apalagi menyeretnya untuk kembali pulang. Tidak. Sasuke yang menepati janjinya saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia merasa tak pantas untuk mengharapkan yang lebih dari itu.

Hari-hari kembali diisi rutinitas normal. Waktu istirahatnya tak lagi terpotong untuk menyiapkan makanan lebih bagi Sasuke dan memberikannya saat di dataran tertinggi Konoha. Kini waktu-waktu yang kosong itu ia isi dengan mempelajari teknik penyembuhan baru atau mencari antidot penawar racun. Ia mencari cara agar tidak terus terpikir akan kepergian Sasuke dan berusaha menyesuaikan diri hidup seperti saat sebelum tambatan hatinya itu pulang, yang ia yakini akan terus berlanjut hingga entah kapan.

Tapi hari ini adalah hari Minggu, tepatnya dua hari semenjak menghilangnya Sasuke. Hari Minggu adalah hari yang kosong, tak ada tugas di rumah sakit dan tak ada misi yang dimulai hari ini. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Kekosongan karena tidak adanya Sasuke semakin membuat hatinya tertambat.

Rasa rindu terus mengganggu hatinya. Bertemu Sasuke memang mengobati rindu, tapi rindu itu akan dimulai lagi dari awal ketika Sasuke pergi. Sakura sama sekali tidak suka ini. Dan sayangnya tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Ia menatap aliran air sungai yang mengalir di bawah jembatan yang menjadi pijakannya. Refleksi pada genangan air itu menatapnya balik, membuat Sakura memalingkan wajah karena tak suka melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak cengeng. Arah pandangnya kini tertuju pada Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

"Kakashi-_sensei_? Maksudku—"

"Tidak usah kaku begitu, Sakura."

"Hmm, baiklah. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, _sensei_?"

Kakashi terkekeh pelan. "Tak ada salahnya 'kan istirahat sebentar? Akhir-akhir ini laporan misi ada banyak sekali, itu membuatku sedikit lelah." Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa denganmu, Sakura?"

Sakura kembali menatap aliran air sungai. "Ia sudah pergi, _Sensei_. Pergi lagi."

"Ia siapa? Sasuke?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak tahu apa?" Merasa tertarik dengan perkataan _sensei_-nya, ia menoleh.

"Karena menganggap dunia sudah damai dan tak akan ada hal buruk lagi, para tahanan dibebaskan. Namun ternyata itu salah, mantan narapidana itu justru malah membuat kekacauan karena perebutan wilayah di antara beberapa kubu. Kazekage meminta bantuan dari shinobi Konoha, karena kekacauan yang disebabkan sangat parah dan hampir menyentuh Suna. Aku mengirimkan shinobi-shinobi terkuat yang sedang tidak menjalani misi, termasuk Sasuke."

"Jadi ia tidak pergi? Maksudku, kembali mengembara?"

Kakashi menggeleng. Sakura terdiam sebentar. Ia merasa lega sekarang. Sasuke tidak pergi lagi, setidaknya belum.

"Tunggu dulu, kau tidak mengirimkan ninja medis? Rasanya tidak ada laporan apa-apa."

"Memang tidak. Kupikir Konoha masih membutuhkan banyak tenaga medis."

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Misi itu nampaknya sangat berisiko. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada ninja medis yang diutus ke sana? Ninja medis di Konoha 'kan berkuantitas tinggi sekarang! "Apa?! Tapi kan—"

"Tenang dulu, Sakura. Justru suatu kebetulan kau berada di sini. Aku akan mengutusmu ke sana, mengingat kau adalah ninja medis terbaik. Tapi tidak sendiri, aku mengutus dua orang Anbu untuk menemanimu. Yah, mungkin sedikit terlambat, tapi daripada tidak sama sekali."

Protes yang hendak ia suarakan kini ditelan kembali. Ia tak peduli bahwa ini hari Minggu dan misi seharusnya tak dimulai hari ini. Ini menyangkut nyawa teman-temannya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Sakura beserta dua orang Anbu yang menemaninya melompati dahan-dahan pohon. Alis merah mudanya mengernyit, matanya menyipit saat penglihatan dan pernapasannya mulai terganggu akibat asap yang cukup pekat. Ia berhenti sebentar.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini berarti kita sudah dekat, Sakura-_san_."

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya guna menghalau asap itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Ia kembali melompat dari dahan ke dahan, namun kali ini gerakannya lebih cepat karena tahu lokasi yang dituju sudah dekat. Juga karena ada firasat buruk yang menyergap di hatinya.

Sakura menginjak dahan pohon terakhir sebelum sebuah lapang yang luas. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur napas lalu segera masuk ke tengah-tengah bentrokan di lapang tersebut. Debu-debu bertebaran, mengaburkan pandangan Sakura. Matanya memicing mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan shinobi Konoha yang mungkin sedang terluka.

Ini misi yang berbahaya, juga sulit. Tugas mereka adalah mendinginkan kepala orang-orang yang saling menyerang secara membabi buta. Yang menjadi masalah terbesar adalah jumlah para mantan narapidana ini sangatlah banyak. Mustahil masalah ini bisa cepat selesai tanpa adanya pertumpahan darah.

Nyaris sebuah pedang panjang yang terlepas dari genggaman menyayat kulit di lehernya. Ia menghindar namun tak sepenuhnya terlepas dari sayatan pedang itu. Pipinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Hati-hati Sakura-_san_!" kata salah satu Anbu. Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil langkah mundur. Lalu menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri.

"Apa kalian menangkap keberadaan shinobi Konoha?" tanya Sakura.

Kedua Anbu itu memutar leher dan mencari-cari keberadaan shinobi Konoha. Salah satu dari keduanya berhenti dan menunjuk ke satu arah.

"Bukankah itu Kiba-_san_?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Anbu. Kiba tersudut di tengah-tengah para mantan narapidana itu. Posisinya sangat membahayakan, namun sama sekali Kiba tak gentar, tak lupa dengan keberadaan Akamaru di sampingnya.

Sakura khawatir dengan posisi Kiba dan Akamaru yang bisa saja membuat mereka mati karena lemparan senjata dari berbagai arah, juga orang-orang yang menyerang secara membabi buta dengan apa pun yang ada di genggamannya. Ia segera mengambil tindakan dengan menghantamkan kedua kepalan tangannya ke tanah, menimbulkan retakan-retakan dalam pada tanah dan memisahkan Kiba dan Akamaru dari jangkauan para mantan narapidana, meskipun tidak menjauhkan dari lemparan senjata. Para mantan narapidana terhuyung ke belakang karena goncangan yang disebabkan hantaman Sakura.

Mengenal kekuatan yang baru saja ia lihat, ia memutar lehernya dan mencari-cari Sakura. "Kiba, Akamaru, cepat kemari!' teriak Sakura yang mempermudah Kiba menemukan dirinya.

Dengan secepat mungkin ia berlari ke arah Sakura. Sakura segera membentuk segel hingga cahaya hijau, cakra penyembuh, muncul dari tangannya. Ia menyentuhkan cahaya hijau itu ke arah luka-luka sayatan yang melintang di tubuh Kiba dan Akamaru secara bergantian. "Dimana yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Kami berpencar tadi," jawabnya. "Akamaru, tolong cari yang lain!"

Akamaru menggonggong dan mulai mengendus ke segala arah. Belum lama setelah itu ia kembali menggonggong dan mengangkat salah satu kaki depannya untuk menunjuk. Mendapati itu, Sakura segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Akamaru.

"Itu Sasuke-_kun, _Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, dan Lee! Mereka sudah berada di tempat yang sama. Kiba, apa ada yang lain yang menjalankan misi ini? Naruto?" kata Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Naruto sedang menjalani misi yang lain saat kami diutus ke mari. Ayo hampiri mereka!"

Mereka segera menghampiri yang lain dengan hati-hati. Tangan mereka sudah siaga untuk menghalau senjata-senjata yang terlempar ke segala arah dengan menggenggam kunai untuk menangkisnya.

"Itu Sakura!" seru Lee membuat yang lain menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku jika kalian terluka," kata Sakura.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Kita butuh strategi," kata Shikamaru. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu berpikir. Sementara yang lain menunggu sembari melindungi Shikamaru dari senjata-senjata.

Shikamaru berusaha berkonsentrasi di balik suara senjata yang saling beradu, suara rintihan kesakitan, suara teriakan, dan suara lain yang muncul dari tengah-tengah bentrokan. Ia mengerutkan dahinya.

Shikamaru membuka matanya, nampaknya sudah selesai berpikir. "Kita harus bisa menghentikan perseteruan di antara mereka dulu. Satu-satunya jalan hanya dengan membuat mereka berhenti saling menyerang."

"Caranya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kupikir kami membutuhkan kekuatanmu, Sakura. Tadi yang menyebabkan goncangan dan tanah terbelah itu kau, 'kan? Kulihat mereka sempat terhenti karena itu. Kau bisa melakukannya lagi? Setelah itu aku akan mengunci mereka dengan jurus bayanganku," kata Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Baiklah!"

"Tapi masalahnya, kau harus melakukan itu tepat di tengah-tengah mereka. Dan untuk menuju ke sana itu sangat berisiko."

"Serahkan itu padaku. _Kuchiyose no jutsu!_" kata Sasuke setelah membentuk segel untuk memanggil Aoda. "Ayo Sakura." Sakura mengangguk sebagai respons.

Sasuke segera mengarahkan Aoda ke tengah. Para narapidana cukup terkejut dengan munculnya ular raksasa itu. Shikamaru membulatkan matanya, ia terperangah. Tanpa menjalankan rencana awalnya tadi para narapidana itu berangsur-angsur menyingkir. Sasuke menghentikan Aoda, mata _sharingan _dan _rinnengan-_nya memandang ke segala arah. Ia mendapati sebuah bom yang sumbunya hampir habis di dekat mereka.

"Sial, tak akan sempat menghindar. Aoda, kau boleh kembali sekarang!" kata Sasuke. Ia menarik tubuh Sakura ke dekapannya dari belakang. Sakura yang sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba seperti itu hanya terkejut.

Kepulan asap muncul karena menghilangnya Aoda, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang menukar letak kunai yang tergeletak di dekat para shinobi Konoha dengan dirinya dan Sakura menggunakan kemampuan yang baru ia kuasai saat perang dunia shinobi lalu. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah bom meledak di belakang mereka, yang membuat tubuh mereka terhuyung ke depan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk punggungnya. Tangan Sasuke yang masih melingkari perutnya melemas. Sakura memutar tubuhnya, kakinya bergetar. Ia langsung tahu bahwa sesuatu yang menusuk punggungnya tadi mengandung racun. Itu adalah sebuah pedang. Pedang itu menusuk punggung Sasuke di bagian bawah, ujung pedang itu kini muncul di perut Sasuke dan mengenai punggung Sakura saat Sasuke masih mendekapnya tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura meringis merasakan racun itu mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Padahal ia hanya terkena ujung pedang saja tadi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Merasa panik, ia segera membentuk segel sembari menahan sakit setiap kali ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. _Yin seal _di dahinya menghilang, luka di punggungnya menutup, dan pengaruh racun itu sudah tidak terasa lagi.

Shinobi Konoha lainnya segera menghampiri Sasuke setelah berbagai macam benda yang menghambur akibat ledakan berhenti. Sakura segera mengarahkan cakra hijaunya ke arah perut Sasuke yang tertusuk setelah melepas pedang yang menancap.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bertahanlah!"

Sakura panik, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena tahu menyerap racun di tubuh Sasuke tak akan semudah menutup lukanya. Dan racun itu berefek sangat cepat terhadap siapapun yang terkena, apalagi langsung mengalir di pembuluh darahnya.

Sebagai ketua, Shikamaru menyuruh Anbu untuk mengabarkan semua yang terjadi kepada Kazekage. Para narapidana sudah tak ada di sana. Nampaknya mereka sempat menghindar karena munculnya Aoda. Setidaknya ledakan tadi meredakan perseteruan yang terjadi.

Sakura menempelkan telinganya ke dada Sasuke. Detak jantung lelaki itu semakin melemah. Matanya semakin sayu dan nyaris tertutup. Sakura semakin menfokuskan aliran cakranya pada Sasuke. Meskipun pendarahan sudah berhenti, tapi luka di dalam belum bisa dikatakan membaik. Dan sebelum itu semua terjadi, Sakura tak bisa menyerap racun yang masih mengalir di pembuluh darah Sasuke.

"Sa...ku...ra..."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Sasuke-_kun_, kumohon bertahanlah!"

"Air! Kumohon bantu aku menemukan air!" kata Sakura nyaris berteriak.

Sasuke tidak boleh mati. Tidak sekarang. Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Sakura. Ia benar-benar panik dan takut. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika harus kehilangan Sasuke untuk selama-lamanya.

Shikamaru mengganjal punggung Sasuke menggunakan kakinya. Shino dan Chouji memegangi pundaknya. Sementara Kiba, Akamaru, dan Lee pergi mencari air.

Tepat setelah Kiba, Akamaru, dan Lee kembali dengan membawa banyak air dengan cakra mereka, seluruh luka Sasuke telah sembuh. Namun detak jantungnya masih sangat lemah. Sakura segera mengambil air itu dengan cakranya, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh Sasuke untuk menyerap racun.

Ia menyesal tak membawa antidot apapun. Penyerapan racun dengan proses seperti ini akan berlangsung lama. Sakura kembali merasa takut. Takut racun itu sudah terpompa ke jantung Sasuke sebelum ia selesai.

Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan terus melanjutkan proses penyerapan racun meskipun ia tak bisa membendung air matanya. Hal itu terus berulang hingga ia kembali memastikan bahwa racun itu sudah menghilang sepenuhnya.

Kembali Sakura mendengarkan detak jantung Sasuke. Tidak ada peningkatan. Ia melirik wajahnya yang sudah sangat pucat, kedua matanya pun sudah terpejam erat. Sakura mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke dada dan dahi Sasuke, berharap setelah ini Sasuke akan berangsur membaik.

"Kumohon Sasuke-_kun_, bertahanlah ..."

Dengan harap-harap cemas ia pandangi wajah Sasuke, menunggu hingga lelaki itu membuka matanya. Tak lama, Sasuke membuka matanya secara perlahan. Detak jantungnya mulai normal. "Sa...kura, terima kasih," katanya parau.

Air mata Sakura semakin mencair. Ia segera menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya dan menangis sejadinya. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh punggungnya, karena itu Sakura menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas bahu Sasuke. "Jangan pergi ..." bisiknya lirih.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Sakura."

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sakura, lalu berkata, "Ayo kita pulang, para mantan narapidana sudah diurus shinobi Suna."

.

.

.

Angin malam melambai. Cahaya bulan dan bintang memantul di mata hijau Sakura. Ia tak pernah bosan menatap langit, entah itu saat siang ataupun malam. Dan di dataran tertinggi Konoha lah tempat favoritnya untuk melakukan hal yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan itu.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari sebelah kanan Sakura. Tanpa melirik pun, ia sudah tahu itu siapa. Sasuke. Seseorang yang terus ia cintai tanpa henti semenjak ia kecil.

"Sakura, pulang dan tidurlah," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura nampak mengabaikan kata-kata Sasuke. "Kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_, dulu saat kau tak ada, aku selalu menatap langit. Membisikkan keluh kesahku, berbagi tentang betapa aku merindukanmu, dan mengatakan apa saja yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Dan saat itu, aku berharap kau sedang menatap langit juga. Menerima pesan dariku entah bagaimana caranya."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar penuturan dari Sakura. Ia sadar bahwa Sakura begitu mencintainya, tak peduli sebanyak apa pun ia melakukan hal yang harusnya membuat gadis itu menyerah, namun nyatanya tidak. Ia menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu dari samping. Embusan angin meniup-niup rambutnya.

"Tapi sekarang kau ada di sini, bersamaku. Saat aku bercerita pada langit, kau akan mendengarnya di saat yang sama. Aku terdengar seperti anak kecil, ya? Tapi entah mengapa justru itu yang membuatku lega," tambahnya lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"Sakura, kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa selalu berada di Konoha."

"Aku mengerti."

Sasuke terdiam lagi. Ia menatap mata Sakura dalam. Berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu dan membuat ia berpikir kembali tentang keputusan yang ia ambil.

"Aku tak bisa selalu berada di sisimu. Konoha memang satu-satunya tempatku pulang, tapi aku tak bisa selalu berada di sini. Kenangan tentang kakakku, keluargaku, semuanya selalu terlihat jelas ketika aku di sini."

Sakura menunduk, ia menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. Entah karena dinginnya angin malam atau memang ada yang ia tahan. "Maaf," katanya.

"Untuk?"

"Aku pernah berjanji aku akan menghilangkan segala rasa sakit yang kaurasakan, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa." Nada bicaranya penuh dengan penyesalan dan terdengar pilu.

"Itu bukan salahmu."

Sakura tertegun. Ia tahu Sasuke tak bisa selamanya berada di sini. Ia mencoba mengerti. Lagipula, bertahun-tahun sudah lamanya ia mencoba mengerti Sasuke dan terus mencintainya, 'kan?

Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang diterpa sinar bulan. Wajah lelaki itu tenang dan tanpa beban, tidak seperti saat awal-awal ia pulang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_," bibir Sakura tergerak untuk mengatakan hal itu. Kali ini pernyataan cintanya tak sama seperti sebelumnya, yang ia lakukan saat menahan Sasuke dari terperosoknya ke dalam kegelapan.

"Aku tahu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mengetuk dahi Sakura menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Sekarang ayo pulang dan istirahatlah."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Ia mengangguk menurut, lalu berjalan menuruni tangga, diikuti dengan Sasuke yang hendak mengantarnya pulang.

Ia ingin waktu berjalan dengan lambat dan cepat di saat yang bersamaan. Ingin berjalan dengan lambat karena ia ingin menikmati keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya lebih lama sekarang. Ingin berjalan dengan cepat dan segera berganti hari menjadi esok, karena esok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hahaha, _teme_, akhirnya kau menikah juga!" kata Naruto dengan nada meledek.

Sasuke membeliakkan matanya. "Berisik."

"Sehabis ini aku akan menggoda Sakura-_chan _habis-habisan! Mau-maunya ia menikah dengan seseorang sepertimu," kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke langsung memberi tatapan mengancam ke arah Naruto. Seandainya ini bukan pernikahannya, mungkin Naruto sudah bernasib naas sekarang. "Kau jangan macam-macam pada istriku," desisnya tajam.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura-_chan _itu masih calon istrimu. Ca-lon!" kata Naruto mencibir, nada penekanan ia lontarkan pada beberapa kata.

Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat keduanya sadar bahwa ini sudah waktunya. Sasuke menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Ugh, Sakura, rambutmu ini terlalu pendek! Kenapa sih kau suka sekali berambut pendek?" gerutu Ino. Sedari tadi ia kesulitan untuk menata rambut Sakura karena terlalu pendek.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendecak kesal. "Berisik, Ino. Ya sudah, biarkan saja seperti itu," kata Sakura.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih! Ini pernikahanmu, bukan misi!"

Sakura tertawa pelan. Ia merebut sisir yang dipegang Ino, lalu menyisir rambutnya sendiri. Ia meraih jepitan yang berada di atas meja rias, lalu menarik rambut yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya sedikit dan disatukan ke belakang. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya meminta pendapat Ino.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tadi ia sudah susah-susah menata rambut Sakura dengan gaya yang rumit namun tak berhasil. Padahal gaya rambut yang sederhana sudah cukup membuat Sakura tampak manis dan elegan. "Ya sudah, begitu saja!"

Suara ketukan di pintu mengusik mereka berdua. Mereka melirik ke pintu dan mendapati Sai di sana. "Sudah waktunya," katanya.

Tepat saat itu juga, Sakura merasa kegugupan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia segera melangkah keluar, ditemani oleh Ino. Langkah kakinya bergetar. Ino meremas tangan Sakura, berusaha menenangkan.

Proses pengikatan janji berjalan dengan lancar. Sekarang, ia bukan lagi Haruno Sakura, melainkan Uchiha Sakura. Suara Sasuke yang mengucap janji pernikahan terus menggema di telinganya, menghantarkan sebuah lonjakan di dada yang terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Berkali-kali Sakura meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Dan memang bukan. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Penantian panjangnya selama ini terjawab sudah dengan jawaban yang manis dan membahagiakan.

Pipi Sakura merona sempurna, ia sungguh-sungguh malu sekarang. Wajah Sasuke bergerak semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Embusan napas lelaki itu menerpa pipinya. Ujung hidung Sasuke menyentuh ujung hidungnya. Ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan satu indera saja yang merasakan semuanya.

Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik saat bibir Sasuke menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Ia seakan-akan merasakan berjuta kupu-kupu bertebaran di atas perutnya. Sasuke menyapu permukaan bibirnya dengan lembut dan mesra. Kedua tangan Sasuke kini memegang pipi Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dengan gerakan kikuk, Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leher lelaki yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Semuanya terasa begitu manis. Kebahagiaan yang Sakura rasakan sekarang benar-benar tak terdefinisi.

Ini bukan hanya ciuman formalitas dalam sebuah pernikahan. Sama sekali bukan. Ciuman manis Sasuke penuh dengan perasaan, mengantarkan segala rasa cinta yang tak pernah terucap untuk Sakura, yang kini telah menjadi istrinya. Dengan ini, semuanya tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke mencintainya.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

A/n:

Gimana? Sasukenya OOC ngga? Udah berusaha sih biar ga OOC, ga tau deh hasilnya gimana huhu

Daaan, ini canon terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis ._. Semoga ga jelek-jelek amat ya :'p

Btw, forehead tapping means the ultimate expression of love from Sasuke! Aaah, seneng banget dengernya :') itu dibahas di salah satu acara yang bahas tentang Naruto The Last :3

EDITED. Setelah dibaca ulang, ternyata kemaren banyak kesalahan. Alurnya juga rasanya terlalu cepet kemaren *sigh* Semoga sekarang jadi lebih baik :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran akan sangat saya hargai. Mind to review? :)


End file.
